Reencuentros
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: -Después de todo se fueron- dijo una voz -pensé que Alucard se quedaría...pero...-me dejan RR OwO


¡¡Holitas

¡¡Holitas!! Bien pues continuando con mi tarea de hacer muchos fics me toca en la sección de Hellsing, también la acabo de ver por lo tanto ando inspirada OwO entonces los dejo con el fic n.n

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece, todos van con derechos reservados XD

Diálogos "…"

Pensamientos '…'

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 1**

**¡Te encontré!**

**Por Kira**

"La mansión Hellsing, una de las mansiones más grande y antigua que existe hasta el momento. Habitada anteriormente por Integral Hellsing una mujer de fuerte carácter pero aun así con muy buenos modales, como cualquier persona cerca de la realeza. Por cierto incidente ocurrido hace cierto tiempo hemos conocido más a fondo sobre lo que se llevaba a cabo en esta instalación. Walter, conocido también como el Ángel de la Muerte, siempre ha sido fiel a la familia Hellsing al parecer lleva haciéndolo desde siglos y quizás milenios. Como fuimos investigando la mansión encontramos los calabozos, donde por ciertas fuentes nos enteramos que ahí habitaba el sirviente más leal de Integral, un vampiro de siglos llamado Alucard. Junto a el otra joven vampiro llamada Victoria, ella formaba parte de una institución secreta que era llevada por Hellsing quienes buscaban proteger a la ciudad de Londres de los vampiros y ghouls. En estos días esta institución tiene las rejas cerradas por lo tanto suponemos que no hay nadie viviendo" la televisión se apagó y la habitación quedó a oscuras.

"Después de todo se fueron" dijo una voz "pensé que Alucard se quedaría…pero…por lo que veo y escucho se fue" soltó un suspiro "Alucard" susurró preocupada y prendió nuevamente la televisión

"Después de un largo tiempo de investigaciones y permisos concedidos, logramos tener acceso a la mansión y revisar todo su interior. La parte del superior estaba llena de habitaciones sin nada en especial pero cuando llegamos a la planta de abajo encontramos la habitación de Victoria. En su habitación no había mucho por lo tanto continuamos con nuestra caminata, hasta llegar al calabozo principal…en la puerta tenía inscrito un signo que desconocíamos hecho a base de sangre. Al entrar descubrimos que los esqueletos de los prisioneros aun estaban ahí" la televisión se apagó nuevamente y una pequeña lámpara se prendió dejando ver a una joven. Sus brazos estaban a cada lado de un sillón negro y en una de sus manos sostenía el control remoto, su mirada veía un punto fijo en la televisión. Sus ojos rojizos se comenzaron a cerrar, con su mano libre apagó la luz y se dejó llevar por la calma, el silencio y la oscuridad que dominaba el cuarto la lograban tranquilizar. Pero aquello no duró mucho tiempo ya que la puerta se cayó violentamente y una nube de polvo se elevó, al disiparse solo se veía una sombra al parecer masculina y prendió la luz desde la pared.

"Pensé que no te encontraría" dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

"Pues te tardaste mucho en hacerlo…ya me estaba aburriendo" retó aquella persona quien seguía sentada, brazos en el sillón y ojos cerrados.

"No tienes porque culparme de lento, esta vez cambiaste tus pistas" entró en la habitación.

"Perdón, se me olvida que debo tener un trato especial contigo" respondió sarcásticamente.

"Ja nunca cambiarás" se acercó más al sillón mientras sacaba dos cuchillos de su espalda.

"No te acerques, no es seguro" advirtió.

"Ahora eres mi niñera ¿o que?" preguntó fastidiado, el podía valerse por si solo.

"No" respondió "pero como quieras, luego no digas que no te adverti" se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana que estaba del lado izquierdo.

"¿Hoy estás de humor?" preguntó acercándose aún más a paso lento.

"3…2…1" dijo en voz alta y el suelo donde estaba el hombre se destrozó haciéndolo caer al piso de abajo "te advertí pero como siempre no me haces caso" se acercó al hoyo para verificar en donde había caido.

"¡Demonios!" gritó, odiaba cuando ella tenía razón.

"Tú tampoco cambiarás" de un saltó llego al otro piso, cayó ligeramente sobre los escombros.

"Obviamente no voy a cambiar de un día a otro" como pudo logró levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de la ropa "¿Kurayami?" cuestionó buscando a la joven, pero ya no se encontraba ahí.

TBC…

...-.-.-...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Bien, es uno de los pocos en que escribo una introducción de más de 2 hojas XD pues espero les guste el cap, así que espero sus reviews OwO sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!!

**..-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fujimiya.-..**


End file.
